Summer Fling
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Kai loves spending Summers in Mineral Town. Business was great and so were the locals. Things were bound to get hot. Written for the Village Square's Bikini Solstice


Kai liked all the girls in the town. When he decided to run a shop on the beach in Mineral Town on summer, he expected to see a bunch of young people gathering. He would use that to his advantage. People would get hungry from having a bunch of fun in the sun. And boy was it fucking hot.

The summer this year so much hotter than last year. He had to install another air conditioner just to keep his store cool. He almost stuck his head in the cooler, but it wouldn't be professional to be caught with his head in one. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't control the heat. With one last look at the thermometer on the wall, he decided to take a quick break. There was nothing wrong with a little down time. Maybe he could splash some water on his face.

Karen and Popuri were already on the beach, each doing their own things. The town drunk was standing on the edge of the water, keeping her eyes on the waves. She looked peaceful and a little bit remorseful, so she was sober. For now. He knew that she preferred to drink at night when the bar was open. He had to admit that he found that he found the shop keeper's daughter hot. But she spend so much of her time with Rick. Kai hated the chicken farmer so much. He wished that he could talk to Popuri without her dumb brother cutting in.

Popuri was pretty interesting. He found her a bit too ditzy for his taste, but she was really cute. With her frilly outfit and soft pink hair, she was the girly woman in Mineral Town. The pinkette was sitting on her beach towel, wearing nothing but a cute bikini. A _small_ bikini. Kai couldn't help his gaze from going to her bosom. He made sure not to linger too long. Who knew how close that damn brother of hers was?

"Hey, ladies? Would you like to come in for a quick drink?" _And maybe a little bit of something else?_

"I'm good," Karen waved off his invitation, "I'm not going to linger for much longer. My dad is super busy. And I told Rick that we would hang out today. He owes me some food for all of my hard work."

"I want some too," Popuri spoke up, getting to her feet, "And I could try to get Mary to come with us. I swear that girl needs to get out more. A girl needs more than just books. How else will she get a man?"

"That's her fault. But trust me. I've seen Gray go in there so many times. If they aren't a couple by now, than I don't know when they ever will. I kinda envy her. If Rick ever gets the hint."

"You'll never know unless you try," Popuri pushed her, "Right now. Tell him before it's too late. It will get him out of my hair for once."

"Pushy much," Karen chuckled, "I don't think it's the best idea but it's worth a shot."

Kai watched her leave with relief. Since it was only him and Popuri on the beach, nothing would stop him from hitting on the cute pink girl. But he was wrong. So very wrong.

The girl who walked on the beach was Claire, the blonde farmer that he met last summer. He had fallen for her then, but had to leave when fall came around. It was a pity that he never confessed his feelings for her then. But he was lucky. At the inn, he heard from Cliff that she was still single. It as clear that the brunette had the hots for her. But he didn't get to see what Kai saw. The farmer in a bikini. It was clear that it was a bit too tight for her, so she must have borrowed it. She had a much better body than Popuri. He couldn't help how the snake in his pants hardened.

"Claire, you made it!" Popuri gave her friend a hug, "Come tan with me. The sun feels soooo nice."

"I agree," Claire pulled away, "But I have some bad news. Rick told me to come get you since your mom's leg hurts too much for her today."

"Seriously?" she huffed, "Why can't he do it? I've been so busy lately."

"Should I offer instead?"

"It's alright," the pinkette wrapped herself with the towel and stormed off, leaving her iced tea unfinished in the sand. Not wanting to litter, the blonde picked it up to throw it in the trash can before turning back to Kai with a bright smile.

"Hey Kai. Kinda hot today. Wanna go for a swim with me?"

"I can do that," he pulled off his shirt, not caring if his shorts got wet. He had a fresh pair in the shop in case of an emergency. He had his shop near the ocean, so he had to be ready for anything. The water has never flooded to his door yet, but it could happen.

Cold. It was the first thing that came to his mind when he stepped in. He had to dip his head under just to get used to the water. Claire must have had the same idea because she popped out of the water after him. She had a satisfied smile on her face, her hair falling down her back beautifully. The mermaid feeling matched her looks completely. She really was stunning. Especially in such a revealing outfit.

He must have googled too long, because Claire gave him a smug look, "What? I'm not blind. I see how you are looking at me. I've noticed for a while now. I can see your eyes lower. Hell, you are even doing it now."

"I can't help it," Kai smirked back at her, "You are dazzling. Maybe I touch you?"

"I don't mind at all," she purred, "But this isn't the place to do this. Let's go in the store."

"That's fine by me," he felt his face go a bit pink, "It's getting _very_ hot. Let's go in for a bit."

She took his hand and lead him inside, slamming him into the door while placing her lips on his. Kai realized that they were going to make it way hotter in there than it was outside, but he didn't mind it one bit.


End file.
